Incarnate
by bloodandtears9
Summary: summary inside warnings: yaoi dark!creature!Harry


-1Incarnate

An hp fan fiction from the mind of bloodandtears9

SUMMARY: _Atersanguis_ _- ancient bloodline carrying the hosts of ancient beings and gods_

Everyone expects everything of 17 year old Harry Potter, they expect him to do everything for them but what happens when putting that much pressure on the boy breaks him in more than one way. What happens to the boy-who-lived when the only barrier holding something , no someone, more dangerous that Voldemort could ever be, is him.

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan fiction people, fan, as in a person who enjoys another person's work. Seriously though if I had the kind of money that I would need to buy Harry Potter would I really be spending my days in front of a computer typing these things?

Chapter one

**Sanity**

_Overwhelmed_

_Can't take the pressure_

_I'm going down_

_And when I hit the bottom_

_Nobody's around_

_Here at sanity's end_

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! We miss you, I hope professor Dumbledore allows you to join us soon. Aren't you exited, now you can use your magic outside of school grounds. Harry use this wisely, train. We're all counting on you. It's all up to you ._

_-Ron and Hermione_

Harry Potter stared in morbid fascination as the letter was slowly soaked with his own blood. Cream to red… red, the same red blood that was pouring from his wrists, his ankles, his neck, never slowing, never ceasing and yet he lay there on the ground in his room woundless. At exactly twelve, midnight on his birthday a newly seventeen Harry awoke covered in blood and now minutes later was still pouring out from him.

As suddenly as it began it ended and Harry began to stand only to fall to his knees again as his head was filled with noise, laughter, cruel and heartless dominating over the sound of screaming souls and horrible creatures, demons. What was happening to him. This was far worse than Voldemort's penchant for linking to him when he is torturing people. A searing pain ripped down his back his mouth opened in a silent scream as the flesh of his back ripped itself apart, huge wings, tattered, demonic and black the night tore themselves free from the restrictions of his skin, the last thing he knew before the dark overtook him.

_Why can't you hear me_

_Standing here screaming_

_Trying to kill the pain_

_Why can't you hear me_

_Hear my tears hit the ground _

_Here at sanity's end_

Harry found himself half standing half crouched in a room so white that it hurt his eyes and as his eyes came into focus so did the world around him. A white room, and ahead a wall of pure white flames. Now that was uncommon. The white flames suddenly flared and Harry backed away as a man-creature walked through the flames turning pitch-black behind him. A handsome man, skin pale, eyes and hair the same color as the flames. However as soon as the man grinned Harry took an automatic step back, his teeth sharp and jagged, seemed to be dripping venom.

"Do not back away from me young one, I have no reason to harm the one that is my host. I am Ultionis, I am Vengeance." The man in front of him spoke without ever moving his mouth it was still stuck in that same twisted grin. Harry had no Idea what to do, what was going on, where he was. He opened his mouth to speak but the voice sounded again. "I thank you, young one, Harry for finally allowing me through this barrier. I have waited many thousands of years for some of the blood to be compatible with me, you were perfect, powerful, and broken and already unstable enough for me to come through." As the man spoke Harry was shaking his head slowly muttering under his breath whether to himself or to Ultionis was anybody's guess. Vengeance continued where he had left off moment before, "Well as much as I have enjoyed this I wish to get settled into my new body before the sun rises, its nothing personal boy, it just your mind is a little weaker that most, I'm sorry."

As soon as the man began to fade out and settle himself into Harry's mind he found himself caught and being reeled in, his piercing cries of denial faded into silence, Harry's head snapped up and he smirked "I'm saner than you think."

_No one is listening_

_Listening to the sound _

_Of cracking masks_

_No one is listening_

_I call out_

_And no one answers_

_Here at sanity's end_

Author's note

Hey there so what did you all think of this please review with any criticism… yes flames too… but nothing stupid ok. Oo and no I don't need people to tell me that it was very dark cause I know I wrote it.


End file.
